The goals of this research program are to 1) describe the interrelationships between drinking, drug use and sexual behavior in a variety of samples, including adolescents, young adults, and Black and Hispanic populations; 2) examine these relationships in terms of both person-based and event-based approaches; 3) investigate moderators of the relationship of drinking to sex; 4) explore mediating and explanatory functions of several personality and situational variables that may influence risky sexual behavior; and 5) chart changes over time in the interrelationships of drinking, drug use, and sexual behavior among adolescents and young adults. These analyses will be carried out on survey data collected under the Alcohol Research Group research program on alcohol and AIDS.